Hedonist
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: Spyro finds an injured female dragon in the lands of Dragon Realms. Once certain emotions override him, she turns out to be someone more than just a sweet face with an unhappy past. Her forced deceitful ways may cause her to break more than just his heart
1. Gold Idyllic Souls

**_Gold Idyllic Souls _**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spyro the dragon characters except for Kela Fireheart, Cerulean Blaze, the Avalarc Eyodoss dragons, the Celestially Polaris dragons, Sirus Emerald, Celestial Sapphire and Crimson Orchid. This is a **Spyro x OC** fic._

_Please enjoy._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The purple dragon and his yellow dragonfly companion wandered The Dragon Realms in boredom and laziness. The air was at a scorching degree that was too unbearable to ignore.

All of Spyro's buddies were either nowhere to be found or do something else for their own needs. But Hunter on the other hand (or paw) didn't want to hang out because he just didn't want to. He was awfully sluggish these days.

Perhaps it was just the heat?

On top of that, no villains sneaked around The Dragon Realms anymore. No bad guys to crush or set on fire.

Yeah, definitely the heat.

These past few days weren't exciting at all. It was like those days where all you could do is sit and watch 24 hours race right by you without waving.

But there was one thing that made the week longer. Lately there has been a crime around on a new and unidentified villain stealing the gems of The Dragon Realms, but no one knew when the dark figure would strike again. There was never any paw-prints.

The other warrior dragons of these Realms have been on the trail and insisted on not needing Spyro's help this time, much to the young dragon's chagrin. Kicking and flaming evil butt was his hobby for crying out loud.

Teh.

Eventually they'll come back begging at his talons to help catch the robber. That day never came.

"There's nothing to do." Spyro groaned, rolling over on his scaly belly in the grass. "What is up with this week, Sparx?"

The yellow dragonfly hovered over Spyro's side.

"I don't know," Sparx buzzed. "We could just take a long nap or go exploring maybe?"

Spyro shook his head wildly. "No exploring. No naps for me. I did that about five times today. Maybe a glide around the Realms? A swim would be better though."

Sparx shuddered a bit. "I don't like swimming, but a glide would be fun. What about a race?"

"A glide race!" Spyro grinned, jumping up on all fours.

Spyro and Sparx raced to the direction of the tall cliffs. The purple dragon's action-filled mind began drifting off to images of kicking Ripto's butt as always. Hating to admit this, but Spyro was actually starting to miss those evil doers that he always fought. At least they made something interesting happen around here every once and a while.

His smiles and grins and woo-hoo's were interrupted by Sparx's buzzing shout. "Spyro!" Sparx screamed. "Spyro come over here!"

"Hang on, Sparx I'm coming!"

Spyro galloped over to his dragonfly friend who was circling around a dead body. Spyro arched an eyebrow.

"Whatcha' got there buddy?" Spyro questioned him, finally taking a closer look at the creature.

The purple dragon's eyes went wide as he jumped back. "Holy cow!"

The animal Sparx discovered appeared to be a pink scaled dragon. A female about Spyro's age, but smaller size. Her wings were gold and red webbed like his. Her bull horns and the spikes down her back were bullion-gold, while her hair had one gold kiss-curl bang, and two kiss-curled curlicues behind her horns in some sort of hairstyle.

Her tail was much longer than his though, and it ended with a javelin point.

Spyro's eyes examined her body for any serious wounds. He lifted a claw under her wing to see the damage. "She's hurt badly."

The female dragon had dirt stained on her cold body, and some of her scales on her front leg had been ripped open wide. Her left wing was torn through as if something had been chewing on its skin. With any chance, she could have already gotten blood-poisoning.

"We have to help her out, Sparx." Spyro alerted the yellow dragonfly. "Help me lift her body on my back."

Spyro kneeled down next to her, wiggling his snout under her neck so her head would slip over his back neck. Sparx struggled to pull the side of her on top of his friend's back. After panting, Sparx buzzed behind Spyro as they ran to their cave with the female dragon.

**_(Few minutes later) _**

**Spyro's Point of View **

"There." I sighed as I placed the pink dragon down on my cave's floor. "I hope she'll be alright for now."

"Let's tend to her wounds before they get infected." Sparx suggested in buzzes.

"Good idea."

After coming back from the steamy lake thanks to all the heat today, I cautiously placed a strip of cloth on her ripped scales with my fangs. I dropped it on her scales once I heard her gasp at the sudden steamy contact. She was breathing in deep rasps as her eyebrows twitched in pain.

It worried me. "Is that really going to help? It looks like it hurts her even more."

Sparx rolled his eyes. "It's supposed to sting, that's how it heals."

I sat down at her side. "Healing's a pain in that case." I joked to him, but he didn't laugh.

He just shook his head and went off to find an herbal leaf to wrap around her leg. I waited till Sparx came back when the sun started setting.

**_NIGHTFALL _**

My eyes began to droop when nightfall came. I rested my chin on the cold base of the cave floor while keeping an eye on the new visitor. Her eyes were forever closed, seemingly like they'd never open.

I wondered if she'd ever open her eyes.

"Hey Spyro?" Sparx broke the silence. "You think she'll ever wake up?"

I shook off my distracting thoughts and glanced at my best bud. "Of course she'll wake up."

"Yeah but she could be in a coma."

"She's not in a coma, Sparx!"

I hope she's not. You never know these things, although what kind of weird thought is that? But it was kind of funny in a way. Disturbing, but funny.

I looked back to her. I really hoped she'd open her eyes soon. It's not in my best interest to see anyone in a situation like this.

**END OF POINT VIEW**

While Spyro and Sparx were sleep, a few stirs came from the female dragon's direction. Her eyelids flunked open with a gasp and drifting eyes. She jerked up her head and began looking around fearfully.

"Wh-Where am I?" she whispered nervously, but didn't see Spyro.

Her javelin tail swung and scraped the cave ground a few times, making Spyro flinch in his sleep. The pink dragon limped to the cave exit in fright. Her leg was still wounded. She accidentally let it stand on the cold ground and caused herself to fall to it in a small yelp.

She shook her head frantically and looked back up at the starry night. "Night already?"

"Days have been going by pretty fast lately."

The pink dragon spun around in a crouched position to be facing Spyro himself.

Spyro yawned lazily and smiled at her. "So, you feel any better?"

The pink dragon frowned at him as she back away in a growling tone. "Who are you?" she demanded in rage.

"Whoa, girly, don't be so defensive." Spyro teased.

"My name's not 'girly.'" The female found nothing funny. "I'm not asking you and your smart-mouth again." She huffed out fire from her nostrils and lit the fury in her orbs. Her wingspan expanded above her body.

Spyro raised a brow. "My name's Spyro the dragon."

"Good boy," The female cooed her sarcasm, and then embittered, "Now _explain_ to me why you _brought _me here!"

"Calm down, I'm not trying to hurt you or anything!" Spyro explained quickly. She had a spunky attitude for a girl.

She gave him a skeptical frown. "How can I trust you?"

Her tail whipped viciously behind her.

"For one thing," Spyro began knowingly. "I saved you."

The pink dragon looked as if she wasn't buying it. "_You_? Saved _me_?" she said in a more of a 'yeah right' voice.

"That's right. My friend Sparx"—Spyro tipped his head to the sleeping dragonfly. –"and I found you near the cliffs of Dragon Realms, all beat up with nasty scars. So we brought to here and healed your scarred leg there."

Her eyes grew wide as she looked down to her leg. There was a large green leaf wrapped around the bloody skin. She bit her lip in guilt. "…Oh…forgive me."

"It was no biggy." Spyro shrugged a shoulder. "You really shouldn't walk on that, it'll make it worse. Why don't you lie down?"

She uneasily looked at him. Her eyes never left his. Finally she came out of the dark and into the light where the fire lit.

Spyro's jaw nearly dropped, surprised by her oceanic eyes that seemed to glow like twin sapphires. Where'd she steal those eyes from?

She frowned in confusion and got defensive. "Stop looking at me like that."

Spyro shook his head violently and laughed nervously, trying to make it sound smooth. "Ah, sorry about that. S-So, what's your name?"

"Kela." She said lowly and sat next to him. "…Kela (Key-lah) Fireheart. I remember my mother's soothing growls chanting the name to me when I was just an egg."

"It's a cool name, I like it." he said casually.

Her orbs glistened lightly as if asking silently, 'You think so?'

Spyro continued. "Do you have a family?"

"Naaah." Kela looked away from him. "I was kidnapped by the dragons of Avalarc Eyodoss (E-yoh-dose) when I was an egg because they had invaded my mother's nesting grounds. The Avalarc dragons don't like 'outlanders' and get rid of the ones who don't leave the grounds they choose to nest in for themselves. My parents were killed. I was able to abandon the Avalarcs as an egg, however." She folded in her forepaws. "I've been on my own ever since then, and I tell you, this world is a pretty bone-chilling place…" she slightly shuddered at a few memories that were better left forgotten.

"So you don't really have a home do you?"

She shook her head, kiss-curled hair tossing in the opposite direction. "Nope. I travel 'round the world. I never go into the direction I abandoned from the Avalarcs, though." She sat up, lifting one eyebrow high while she looked up in thought. "I never understood how others can stay in one place for so long. I'd die if I couldn't explore the world. I just can't stay in one place. Not my style."

Spyro chuckled a bit. "So you like adventure, huh? What do ya' know, adventure is practically my life."

She suddenly smiled widely. "Really? Its fun isn't it?"

"Yeah, you get to meet new people, see new places, it's awesome." He smiled back at her.

They just paused and stared into each other's eyes with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

Spyro was the first to break the eyeful pause with a quick flinch and darting off eyes.

Kela just laughed at his timidness. "Hey, I should be thanking you, huh?"

"What? Oh…yeah, it was no problem really." The young dragon stuttered. He mentally slapped himself for being so nervous around a girl. She was just a girl anyway.

"I should thank your bug friend too."

"In the morning." Spyro said smiling amusingly at her calling him his 'his bug friend.' "Sparx doesn't like it when you wake him up. He gets extremely grumpy."

"Morning it is." Kela lied back down next to him. She quickly raised her head back up when she felt his eyes on her. "…Spyro...?"

He blinked.

She just looked at him, blinking at times. She soon found her words with a huge, cheesy grin, "Thanks."

"Ah, it really was nothin'. But yo, how did you get messed up like that anyway?"

Her forehead wrinkled up. "A huge black dragon chased me all the way here. He smashed me into the cliff's walls and was nearly done messily ripping me to liver snap shreds! Luckily for me I was able to get away though."

"Why would another dragon do that to you in the first place? Do you think he's a member of the Avalarcs?"

"Beats me, but he's been trying to scrap with me for awhile now. It's like he's never going to stop hunting me." She huffed out smoke from her nostrils. "But I can take that overgrown lizard with wings anytime."

"If you do that, the next time you two meet you'll end up dead…"

"Psh, please. Kela Fireheart never backs down from a challenge." She tossed her head with a lot of sass. "Don't _doubt _me."

"You've got spunk. But are you all bark and no bite?"

She frowned at him, showing her toughness. "I'm bark and all bite, kid. I could tear anybody like a throw rag if they spew crap with _me_. Don't judge a book by it's cover."

Spyro rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah right. You were pretty beat when I found you."

She huffed again. "That's because flying Godzilla out there caught me off guard, so that doesn't count!"

Spyro laughed silently. "Yeah well, the power puff girl needs her sleep if you wanna heal faster."

She snarled in aggravation of his rightness, and turned her body from him to tuck her cheek against her arm and puff out more smoke smogs.

Spyro yawned widely and shook his horns. He carefully rested his stretched out neck on the base of the cave's freezing floor. "G'night power puff."

Kela smirked at him, rolling her eyes.

**KELA'S POINT OF VIEW **

He's a weirdo, I tell you, but he's good in a pinch.

No one's ever been so nice to me before like this. Not anyone. But this amateur was different from others I suppose. He tries to talk to me like a friend talks to a friend, tries to joke with me and all that.

Weirdo.

Weirdo, weirdo, _weirdo._

I could feel a smile playing on my lips.

But he's good in a pinch.

I stretched my paw over his head and tilted it to the side with my gold claw so his chin wouldn't be lying on the sharp rock point.

I sighed deeply to enjoy the cool breeze and the view of the divine night stars in the abyss sky.

It was beautiful, but unfair. It wasn't fair that the darkness above me was given light to free their sinister ways, but the world done here was given no light. It wasn't fair, how the stars were so divine and perfect, when everything down here was so disgusting and horrid. We want beauty too, mister-galaxy, so don't be selfish, ya' hear?

I glanced over at the sleeping Spyro in dismay and envy, but my eyes perked back up once I saw the smile dance upon his face.

I looked forlornly back up at the skies and muttered, "...Weirdo."

**END OF POINT OF VIEW **

**_(Next Morning) _**

Kela was the first to rise as the early bird, while Spyro and Sparx were sound asleep.

But when her eyes fell open, the first thing she noticed was Spyro's cheek up against hers as they both slept. His foreleg was over her back. She sneerd at him in surprise to find him snoring. She pried his arm off her and shook off the sleepy feeling on her body, cocking her brow at him one last time, and stretched out her limbs. She stripped off the green leaf on her leg and twisted her injured wing around to make sure it was healed. The skin had partially grown back to revive the lost skin of her full wing.

Kela smiled in approval of this. Now all she had to do was test it out for flight.

She kicked off the ground and roughly flapped both wings to where she was hovering off the ground. She grinned and glided off into the air, doing freefalls and somersaults in mid-air. She flapped her wings a few times more and soared towards the cave's roof. She shifted her wings to close in on the cave surface. She lightly landed all fours on the cave surface's edge. Once she did, she instantly slipped off the edge and struggled to dig her talons into the rigid rock to hold up. She lifted her body up on the surface weakly thanks to her still injured leg. Her breathing quickened in fear.

"Note to self…" she said between laughing pants. "Work on where you land…"

She pushed the accident to the far back of her mind and sat her rear down to enjoy the wonderful view of Dragon Realms.

"Well, well, so Dragon Realms does provide a great view and sense of paradise, ah?" Kela cackled. "No wonder Spyro got hooked on this place."

At that moment, a black figure emerged from out of the sky's clouds. The black dot got closer and closer to Kela's area. A dragon.

It silently landed on the ground behind her and slowly crept up to her. Its talons were dagger-sharp and could crush anything in its grip. Its black spiny horns lined up down the side of its cheeks, the two on its head the longest. Its snout was long and narrow yet massive with muscle and bone. The spiny spikes lined up and spiked his head, down the nape, and his back. Its eyes were devilish emerald eyes of a viper, though four distant scars from old-battles straddled one eye. Its red chest was well-toned and muscular as so were it's arms and legs like a human body-builder. Although it was also skinned by four slash marks. The tail was masculine and extremely long, powerfully used for whacking. The wings resembled bat wings too wide and large for its already overgrown body.

His elongated neck was ducked low with a dangerous glare as he snuck up on Kela. His throat grumbled, alarming her.

Kela spun around and gasped in fright.

The black dragon grinned mischievously and lifted his head high over hers, at first opening his fangs to her as though he'd bite a chunk out of her, but then rumbled instead,"Boo."

He smiled immorally, showing a million white fangs.

Kela frowned at him in a pout. "You sure do get your kicks by being sick, _don't _you?"

"I do what I gotta do, y'know?" He swung his paw about, his shoulders chuckling up and down. "'Sides, it's not my fault you're such a jumpy pixie."

Kela snuffed her nose in the hair and turned her back to him. "There's no audience laughing in the back, so you can cut the jokes."

"Hey, hey, heeey," the black dragon snarled in rumbling hisses with the aggression of a snake, trying to grin it off. "Cool it, or I'll have to bite off the _other _wing.--Anyway," he snorted; his left nostril gave off the sound of a porky pig. "What's up with you and dragon boy? Is he suspicious yet?"

Kela sneered as his face leaned in over hers in eagerness to know her response. "...He trusts me."

"Good," The black dragon flicked off some invisible lent. "So what's he got, yeah? Diamonds, emeralds, jewels, gemstones, pearls, gold? I love them emeralds, because they match my eyes." He batted his eyelashes before snickering, So c'mon I'm dyin' here…what's he _got_?"

Kela twiddled her thumbs.

"Hey, Pixie," he snapped his claws in front of her face and towered over her. His entire shadow ate her on the spot. His serpent-like neck suddenly slithered around hers shoulders, his white grin beside her cheek, "What kind of treasure does he _have_?" -- the snake's growl again--"He's gotta have something. He's Spyro the dragon after all, a little brat who collects gems for Christ's sake."

She straightened her shoulders with her chin up high and eyes closed in disobedience. "I don't _know_." Her voice was careless but in attitude.

Cerulean Blaze frowned at her and felt the urge to scrape his large black talons along her tiny body until all the blood exploded and her body fell apart into little chunks of meat.

"Then find _out_, because I want that _treasure._" His eyes gleamed in desire. "That Avalarc Eyodoss leader Imperial Sirus (Seer-rus) Emerald wouldn't let me take the share, so for now we feed off of the legendary Dragon Realms. Now I know he has at least something. I've kept my eye on him long enough."

She "humph"-ed at him.

Blaze restrained himself from slashing her thoroughly. He was suddenly feeling bloodlust.

Kela glared at the large dragon growling beside her cheek. "Listen, Blaze, I'm saying this and I'm only saying this once, I don't want anything to do with this anymore."

His green eye grew wide to where nerve veins poked out in his outer eye.

"So you think you can back out, do you?" His head lowered threateningly. One of his wings scooped her up and pushed her into him. "You've been doing this from the first day I found you, right before I devoured you," he added in silently. "I saved you from _them_, and if it hadn't been for me, you would've been dead by now. _Just-like-daddy_."

Kela's frown worsened. She grinded out through her fangs, "Don't you talk about my _Pops_."

"Crimson Orchid? Why not? The traitor betrayed us after all and discovered an outlander: your mother, part of the Celestially Polaris dragons. Such dishonor." He pretended to feel outraged and sympathetic, with one hand on his chest. "I could've turned you in to _them_, you know I could've. But since I'm so full of kindness and compassion, I decided to keep you…_for my own reasons_." His voice darkened at that last sentence.

She growled menacingly back at him.

Blaze backed her up with huffing blue fire flickering from out of his nostrils and mouth. "Now you _will _get me what I want, or die doing it." he gripped her face in his talons so she wouldn't look away. "Do you understand that? Nod if you do." He made her head nod. "Goood little pixie."

The fear and hatred sheathed her eyes.

The dragon smirked at her and let go. He raised his extraordinary red wings high and flapped them strongly against the cave's surface. He took flight into the air, circling her for a moment, grinning a 'hmph', and took off into the morning like a black nightmare in pure daylight.

She knew how much he wanted those gems. He was greedy for them, that's why the Avalarc Eyodossians exiled him. He stole treasure from their domain, and nearly lost an eye and a heart for it. He loved treasure. Cerulean Blaze would go to extreme lengths just to get his claws on precious treasury things. If she didn't steal Spyro's gems, then Blaze would punish her for good.

She had been an expert actress for years for him, and could put up a perfect mask depending on the circumstances and the person she's conning. However, with Spyro, she didn't even need to fake her personality.

"…I'll get those gems, no matter what."

Because her life was more important than his.


	2. Sapphire and Amethyst Sensation

**_Sapphire and Amethyst Sensation _**

The pink female dragon returned back to the cave. Spyro and Sparx were still fast asleep. Kela rolled her eyes and shook her head, but sniggering all the while. She walked around the cave, searching for the gems that were perhaps hidden somewhere around the rocky cave edges. She peeked through holes and small tunnels but found nothing but a few large spiders.

Nothing.

She gave up, for now.

She could relax for a few hours. But then again, Cerulean Blaze was always watching like an owl hunting mice at night.

Spyro opened his mouth for a wide yawn. He stretched out his forelegs and sat up sleepily. He did a double take once he realized the space beside him was empty other than the tussocks of moss.

"…Kela?" his voice echoed, waking his friend Sparx.

"Gees, Spyro!" Sparx buzzed in a hint of annoyance, zipping from left to right. "Keep it on the low, will ya'?"

"Sorry pal, but I can't find Kela."

"…Who?"

"The girl we found yesterday."

"She probably ditched you by now…" Sparx was half sleep, but now he was ready to finish his resting period. "G'niiiight..."

The purple dragon rumbled, and urghed the yellow dragonfly with his snout. "Come on you lazy slug with wings! Wake up! It's morning already!"

"Go _'way_…"

"Sparx, come on! Help me find Kela!" he was now in the position of whining.

"What about me?" a gentle voice replied.

Spyro's body froze at the smooth voice. He raised his head up to look at the owner, gulping some. She was batting her lashes and tucking her chin into her neck in a vulnerable, flirtatious posture.

"Wh...where were you?" Spyro felt like backing into the nearest corner.

"Looking about." She shrugged a shoulder, one claw twisting on her kiss-curl. "And waking up with a certain purple dragon's arm around me."

This woke Sparx up fully. "Oooooh." He cooed to Spyro.

Spyro raised one eyebrow and embarrassingly smiled. "Tch, w-well sorry that I had you thinking all night about me and my arm, but sometimes in my sleep I just reach out and grab somethin' you know…? S-So don't take it personal."

Kela had her bottom eyelid squinted up and her eyebrow pressed down with the other eye wide-open with the other eyebro arched, as if asking, '…what…?' or '…Excuse me…?'

…Silence…

Spyro cleared his throat.

Sparx was again fast asleep snoring in buzzes.

Kela laughed lightly and approached Spyro with seductive eyes, taking long, swaying struts toward him. "Were you, uh..." She pretended to examine her claws. "... _Planning_ anything today?"

"Well I…" he thought for a minute. "I was gonna go for a glide around the Dragon Realms, maybe you could—"

"Oh no, no, no, I-It's okay, I've…already seen everything! I woke up early and gave myself a detour!" she clarified quickly. She couldn't go gliding around the Realms: Cerulean Blaze.

"Well, Hey!" Spyro grinned. "I have a better idea! We could go to the flower fields. It's a really awesome place. A bunch of 'Baby Breath' flowers grew in this huge area around Dragon Realms. It's my special place I go for relaxation."

Kela looked excited and bit a more comfortable. "That sounds…wonderful." She quickly forgot she'd let down her mask and brought it back with a stupid, "I mean, sounds _alright,_ I guess."

"Alright, just let me wake up Sparx and…" he shoved the dragonfly with his snout.

Nothing.

"Forget it..." Spyro sighed in defeat and walked to the exit of the cave.

"Should we leave him there?" Kela skipped after him.

"He'll be fine." Spyro assured her.

The two dragons went around Spyro's cave, and under a tunnel that was bored within the cave's back. A stream of water flowed through the rigid tunnel, and with a few splashes, Spyro and Kela were half way through the small opening.

"So how amazing is this place?" Kela eagerly asked with an excited grin. Her mask - she was forgetting her mask.

"Very amazing." Spyro glanced back at her as he led her through with his head ducked.

Finally they reached the other end of the tunnel. As Spyro had said, it was a grassy area with fields of all kinds of flowers. It lit up Kela's eyes when she took all this in.

Her eyes shone against the sunrays, making them seem like real sapphires.

"Wow…" she gasped heavenly. "It's so beautiful and perfect."

Spyro smiled a half smile at the scenery and turned to her, accidental words slipping out, "Yeah you are…" He looked to her with huge eyes as she gave him a startled expression. "—RIGHT!" he quickly covered up. "Yeah you are _right_…it is beautiful and-and perfect."

Kela up-turned her eyebrows questioningly, but let it slip. "C'mon, kiddo. Let's go check out the fields!" she threshed her paw aganist dandy lions as the sky was soon filled with flocks of them, and ran off laughing like a devious prankster.

_'Kiddo?!' _Spyro snorted and sneezed on the dandy lions that got caught in his nose holes.

They both enjoyed their presence surrounded by thousands of blossoms of all variety. Kela had laughed and teased and played like she had never laughed in years as her purple dragon chased her through the fields.

After awhile Spyro and Kela stopped to lie in the flower patch field, side by side, watching clouds pass by in over the sky of Dragon Realms.

"You know," Spyro turned his head to Kela. "You're not so bad...for a _girl_." He wagged his eyebrows.

"Ohh you're slick, aren't cha? What, did you think all girls were bad or something?" Kela punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Spyro nursed it, grinning through the ache on his muscle before murmuring, "And no, I just thought they were boring to hang out with sometimes. You know, all fragile and stuff, complaining about a broken claw or something."

"Tomboys are always more likeable," Kela huffed her arrogance and smirked like a goofy idiot.

Spyro and Kela both stopped short for a moment, taking a chance to just look at each other for a few seconds. Though the precious eye lock seemed more than mere seconds.

Spyro could feel some heat rise under his scales as the pink dragon next to him, gave a beloved smile instead of that corny beam she always gave him. His eyelids drooped with a lovesick smile spreading on his face.

Kela's eyes searched his in shock. She couldn't help but laugh at Spyro's red face. "You're pathetic!" she jeered. "You're such a _lover_ boy."

Spyro sat up abruptly with his cheek scales close to burning off. "What?!"

She slowly batted her sapphire jewel eyes.

A goofy smile found its way on the purple dragon's face. He quickly shook it off and frowned at her. "Hey!"

Kela laughed at him and turned on her side. "Boys, always so easy to get caught in our snares." Her cute smile went away and turned into a troubled look.

"Hey what's wrong…?"

She looked up to see Spyro leaned over her, with his arm over her body to support his twisted body sitting up over her. "Wh-What?"

"You look close to misery. You aren't happy, are you?"

"Pft, of course I am. I have friends now, and I'm happy for that." She blurted out.

He smiled and soon his eyes ran down to her yellow belly/chest. His eyes widened in surprise.

Kela frowned up at him in confusion and slowly followed his eyes staring down at the necklace around her neck. It was a sapphire scale connected to a thin black rope. She held it up in her claws for him to see. "It was the last of my mother I found of my old nest."

Spyro met her eyes. "Do you miss your parents?"

Kela rolled out of her position and sat up, back turned to him. She folded in her golden wings. "Well, I'm not sure if I should say I miss them. I don't really remember them, y'feel? I feel like they're just strangers who I've grown to call mom and dad. I don't really know them. I was just an egg then.—Listen, let's get out of here, and go to another part of the field." She turned to Spyro happily. "What do ya' say, kiddo?"

"Are you always gonna call me that? Why do you call me_ that_ anyway?"

"Because, you've got a lot to learn about this lonely world, _that's_ why."

They both decided to walk around the fields together. Spyro was sweet enough to hold a daisy between his teeth and held it up for Kela to sniff. She hah-ed, and took a whiff, but had inhaled too much pollen, and quickly sneezed it out of her deep nostrils, getting it all on poor Spyro's face. The purple dragon wiped the yellow pollen off his snout.

**_NIGHTFALL _**

"What a day, eh?" Kela grinned as she and Spyro lay on top of a grassy hill, watching shooting stars skid their divine blazing lights across the night sky.

"It was nice." Spyro replied while stretching out his legs with a calm sigh.

Kela stared up curiously at large bright star, glowing and shining its light like a lighthouse pasted to a deep blue sky. "Hey, kiddo?"

"…I'm not going to answer to that you know."

"You just did."

"Oh…shut up!"

Kela laughed as his cheeks turned pink. She turned back to the night star. "Is it true that if you wish on the brightest, biggest star in the sky…your wish will come true?"

Spyro shrugged a shoulder, rustling the green grass blades beneath him. "I don't know, I've never done that whole, 'wish upon a star' thing."

"Well, try it." She patted the back of her paw against his scaly arm. "See if it works."

"No way, I couldn't wish for anything better than what I have now…" he turned to her happily.

Kela's sapphire eyes widened. She stared at him half in disbelief and half in deep remorse. She turned her head away in sorrowfully flattened eyes.

"Hey Kela, I…didn't mean to upset you but…"

She furrowed her eyebrows.

He took a deep breath. "ListenwhenIsaidthewishcametrue 'tsayIlovedyouoranythinglikethatIjustseeyouasareallyreallyreallygoodfriendandthatisallokay? _Okay_!" He told her so fast she didn't catch a word he said. He panted heftily.

"...Um…sorry kid, but I'm at a total loss of what you just said."

Spyro looked at her worriedly, wishing he hadn't said anything at all. "I said—oh hey, look a shooting star!" he pointed timidly.

Kela looked up skeptically but gasped lightly. It was huge. A meteorite falling across the night in a big ball of sparking fire. She smiled as it reached the earth's atmosphere. Her eyes retreated back to her wishing star.

Sadness and anguish filled her dazzling eyes. "…I think…I'm going to make a wish." She closed her eyes for a minute and fluttered them back open.

"So…?"

"I made the request, and hopefully the star fulfills it for me if it's truly an enchanting diamond in the sky."

"What was your 'request?'"

She smiled back at him. "I'm never going to tell you until it does come true."

"How come? Is it that big of a secret?"

"No, stupid, it's just that if I tell you it'll never come true." Kela smiled up at the star, adoring its beauty and healthy glow.

"…Hey Kela…?" Spyro whispered softly, scooting closer to her as they both sat up.

"Mm?"

He smiled widely. "I'm glad my wish came true, I mean I was wishing for something exciting to happen and well, I got you as a friend. Everything's loads of fun now. I'm lucky that I—"

She pecked her lips on his smooth scaly cheek. "You don't have to say anymore, Spyro."

Kela snuggled up against his chest. She sighed happily when she felt his heart beating practically out of his chest. A wing hesitantly stretched over her back and wrapped her up close to him. Their tails intertwined in a spiral. They sat there under the starlight moonlight.

A black beast sat restfully on the top of the rigid mountain's flat surface. It placed its belly on the cold stone and folded in its large wings, neck extended out tall to gaze over the horizon. Its long tail curled in a spiral-swirl.

**_NEXT MORNING _**

Spyro had been swimming skillfully in the heated waters of the river. He squirted the water from out of his mouth as he kicked the current with his back legs to be afloat on his back. Sparx just watched.

Kela had found herself wandering back to the hill she and Spyro had sat on last night. She plopped her rear on the grass and recalled the night. She happily sighed while a cool breeze brushed along her pink scales.

She suddenly heard a heavy weight drop fall to the ground behind her. Her body spun around as she spread open her wings.

"Did you really think your brain is larger than mine?" the pitch black dragon grinned his insanity, circling her smaller form.

"Back off, Idon't know what you're talking about, Blaze." Kela frowned at him, speaking with more bravery than she felt.

"Oh you don't. Really? You and your so-called 'friend' cuddling under the night stars? Does that not click to your memory or do you just suddenly have a memory loss dysfunction?"

Kela took a fighting stance. "Back _off_, Cerulean Blaze." She threatened. The only time she called him by his full name was when she was enraged.

Cerulean Blaze stuck his face in hers, staring at her wildly. His snake tongue thrashed out of his mouth as he hissed and growled at her. "Don't _antagonize _me, daughter of the trader and outlander."

"Listen, Blaze…" Kela began, swallowing her fear as blue flames brewed out from between his fangs.

Blaze whipped his tail against her tiny body and slammed her into the boulder behind her. "Take a seat, _dearest_."

Kela held her coiling stomach as she strained her eyes to him.

"Number one Rule, when you're under my wing. Never threaten me, especially when I can easily consume you whole or ripped to shreds. The other thing is, never make a lover when you're trying to bribe or steal from them."

"I don't _like _Spyro..." She whimpered her agony, trying to stand.

"Since when do you 'cuddle' with your enemies?" he shook off his scaly body at the thought. "Despicable!"

"It meant_ nothing_." Kela's voice went deep, with tears set in the corner of her eyes.

He glared at her. He let out a powerful roar that pierced her hearing. Smoke drafted out of his nostrils and in her face. "Don't ever use that tone against me, pixie, or I'll be glad to do you know what to **_her_**, myself."

Kela gasped and chewed her lip, suddenly huddling back into her body.

"Listen, if you don't get those stones, I'll put **_her _**fire out for good and—"

"ALRIGHT! Alright, I'll do as you say, and give you those...th-those gemstones."

Cerulean opened up his wings. "Meet me at the mountain peaks. I'll be _waiting_."

With that…she did what was told.

She reached the cave and looked around fearfully. "…I'm sorry Spyro…."


	3. Ruby Desolation

**_Ruby Desolation _**

Cerulean Blaze sat on the mountain's ledge eagerly awaiting Kela. He raised his head high and inhaled the scent into his wide nostrils. He growled displeasingly and spread open his wings again.

He pushed off the cold rock and soared through the wind currents of the air. The black dragon was clumsily perched atop the castle's peak of Dragon Realms.

He narrowed his green eyes once his sights fell upon Spyro, a fangy grin curling back his lips, licking each tooth with sick delight. "I wouldn't mind splitting that so called dragon hero in half."

His nostrils flared as he could hear and see an enclosing figure approach the cave.

The female dragon eyed Spyro who was close by. She wanted to hurry and pass them already so she wouldn't have to face regret once she saw his face.

"Hey, Kela!" Spyro yelled to her. "Wait up!"

Kela squeezed her eyes shut. She slowly turned around to a very happy Spyro. "Ooooh, hi…" she uneasily smiled and greeted him. "…Kiddo, what's up?"

"Just me wanting you to meet my pal, Sparx."

Sparx buzzed around Spyro's head and encircled Kela's. "Nice to meet you, girly."

She inflated her cheeks with held-back annoyance, on the temptation of roaring out her defense.

"Whoa hey, Sparx! _Don't_ call her girly." Spyro quickly jumped in.

The pink dragon looked up at Spyro. She caught her heart on hold once their eyes locked. She blinked softly at the way the happiness and admiration shone in his deep dark lilac orbs. She could lose herself if given the chance…

Spyro gave her a friendly smile and let his eyelids droop. A goofier smile spread across his face as he did get the chance to lose himself in the depths of her.

Sparx looked at Spyro, then Kela, then back to Spyro. He raised his eyebrows in confusion. He had never seen Spyro look like he was put in spellbound zone.

Kela's orbs looked above Spyro. She cringed at the sight of Cerulean Blaze staring back down at her from the castle top with eyes full of emerald fire and threats.

"L-Listen, Spyro!" Kela said as she backed up over her own feet and nearly tripped. "I-I've gotta go!" she ran into the cave without listening to Spyro's questions.

**/CAVE/**

The pink scaled dragon looked at the cave with wide opened eyes.

"Where on earth do I start looking?"

Kela slowly and quietly tip toed through the dark and damp cave, searching for concaves for gemstones to be hidden. She carried a bag with her that she had stashed in the cave corners before she even met Spyro face to face.

She saw the bright glow give off its blinding little lights up ahead in the cave holes and soon discovered Spyro's ruby, emerald, gold, sapphire, lilac, and all other different jeweled gems. The sparkling light reflected in her eyes as if egging her to steal their beauty. "Wow…just like real hidden treasure…"

**/CAVE'S SURFACE/ **

Cerulean was becoming severely impatient. He stood upright on his back legs and stretched his neck tall to see if she was near emerging from the cave layers. He snarled when she hadn't.

"Well…at least I'll be able to have a good pup meal and steal those gems myself if needed."

This black dragon was known for not only being a jewel hungry thief, but also known for executing his victims. If he didn't get what he wanted, someone would have to pay the price. He was powerful and self-important; after all he was part of the strongest Realm, ancestral, clan of dragons alive: The Avalarc Eyodoss Dragons. He wanted those jewels more than anything, and after this his next target would be Avalarc.

"Hey Sparx!" Spyro called urgently.

The huge dragon immediately penetrated his gaze onto Spyro.

"Let's go see what Kela's been up to!" the young dragon grinned.

Cerulean's eyes went wide, but was replaced with a mischievous smirk as he tapped his chin with a claw, chuckling amongst his own dark thoughts.

**/CAVE/ **

Kela stuffed as many gemstones as possible into her sack. She snatched her last between her fangs and was getting ready to drop it in her full sack, but froze at the voice of a familiar friend.

"Kela? You in here?"

She dropped the gem in shock and heard it echo its fall in the cave, alarming Sparx and Spyro.

Spyro gulped. "Ke-Kela?"

"Hey, Spyro!" Sparx buzzed. "What is it with you and this dragon girl anyway?"

"Come again?"

**KELA'S P.O.V. **

I hid behind a boulder and listened closely to what they were saying.

I heard Sparx again. "You always look at her funny, like you're on cloud nine all the time when she's around. Plus you're mouth won't stop chattering about her!" Sparx sounded annoyed in that tone of…buzz. "…I'm starting to get the idea that you…" he paused.

"Spill it, Sparx. That I what?"

"You're in love! Annoyingly in love!"

_'WHAT!'_ My mind mentally screamed unison with Spyro's shout out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" he yelled. "Oh c'mon, you can't be serious! H-How would you know anyway!"

I rolled my eyes. _'Come on Romeo you're not convincing…' _

Sparx snickered. "Come on Romeo you're not convincing!"

_'…Oookay.' _

"Come on Spyro!" Sparx buzzed. "Isn't it obvious that you like this girl? A LOT."

There was another pause…I waited eagerly.

"…You know…" Spyro began to trail. "…I **_think _**you're right…"

I…couldn't breathe properly. My heart stopped abruptly.

"I am?" Sparx questioned.

I peered over the boulder at them in shaking horror.

I saw Spyro looking down with his eyes half shut. "…Maybe…" he smiled gently. "…I was never completely sure…I'm still not …"

Sparx shook his head. "Spyro what kind of answer is that? If you felt like that about someone you're supposed to know and tell them right away!"

"I said I don't know, okay! And who's rules are _you_ going by?"

Actual tears welled up in my eyes. Tears of anger and burning red. I wish I would've never met him…If we never exchanged emotions and crushes and time, he wouldn't have to get his heart broken. I would be even happier if he hated me. But please…don't love me.

I appeared from behind the boulder and in view of the two.

They both saw me, and for a minute it was silent.

"Kela…" Spyro began.

"…Don't do it…" I couldn't let my tears fall.

"What? D...Do wh-what?" Spyro asked me, puzzled.

I frowned at him angrily with the tears filling up in the corners of my eyes. "I said…don't _love_ me."

"Y-you mean you heard that? Kela, I didn't—"

"DIDN'T WHAT!" I yelled at him in a crackling voice. "Didn't mean it!" I took a step closer to them, making Sparx hide under Spyro in fear of my hateful yet sad tone. "Well it's a little too late for that, don't you think, _hero_? Why did you do it, huh?! Don't have a brain to think on your own, to show you the truth?!"

"D-Do what…?" he said as he backed up with his body crouched.

"You're nothing but a child, Spyro! You don't n-need to know...! If you were with me, you'd learn all the harshness and betrayals of reality!" he flinched each time I spilled every word. " This is not how it was supposed to be! This is all wrong! You ruined it! I ruined it!" I shook my head violently with tears flying. I made a run past Spyro.

"Kela, hang on!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran out of the cave…forgetting everything…forgetting Blaze, the gems…Spyro…

"KELA WAIT!" I heard him shout louder. He began to run after me.

I stopped on my four heels and spun around in a low threatening position to face him. I aimed at him with a huge golden blaze fireball.

He dodged instinctively. "_Now _what's your problem!?!"

"I'm warning you, Spyro! Don't follow me!" I growled hazardously at him.

He still came after me in determination.

I pawed the ground and attacked him head on.

Spyro tumbled brutally a few feet away with a huge bruise on his cheek.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME, _HERO_! HE'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO!" I warned him in shame and hurt. I didn't want to do any of that, but I had to. I couldn't tell him of Blaze, I couldn't tell him of the gems, and I couldn't tell him of my reasons. I couldn't tell him of me. Imagine, the only person you care about is the one and main person you can't even protect from yourself?

I continued to run with my eyes closed and yet still I was crying.

…My heart was hurting…and it was confused…I was feeling so much sorrow, so much sadness. This pain…it hurt….

It suddenly began to rain over the valleys as I continued to run without knowing where I was going. I just wanted to get away! I couldn't take it anymore! I had to get away from them both! Cerulean and Spyro!

I looked back aimlessly to see if he was following me. But then I tripped over my forepaws and tumbled downhill into a murky mud puddle. I stayed down in weakness and carelessness. Who cared anymore…who cared about what happens to me…? I know I certainly didn't.

I wiped away a loose tear but left it all in vain as a large splash of murky water soaked me. I looked up, seeing the ever so large Cerulean Blaze before me. He stood tall and towered over me, exhaling nostrils creating a thick fog of white air. Rain dripped off his jaw line. He scowled hungrily at me.

"You pathetic little weakling." He snarled, landing on all four with huge wings awning him. "You disobeyed me."

I cringed at him getting closer and slipped continuously in the mud as I tried to sit up and back away. "B-But Cerulean—"

He suddenly took my neck into his mouth and drove them deep, for I felt the blood spluttering between the razors cutting of my oxygen. He lifted me by the neck and flipped me over, slamming my body back down into the splashing puddle and clamping his talons down on my body.

I yelped and moaned in agony, but everything was going numb. My neck scales were ripped open and had formed bored marks for where his large fangs had dug into.

Blood poured from under my neck and mixed with the falling rain. Scared tears set in the corner of my eyes which were going in all directions, as I felt the pain of my blood evacuating my body because it was too cowardly to face the trauma. I felt weak…

The strip of my skin hooked on his back fang. "You're a disgrace to all dragon races, you know that, _pixie_?" I felt his claws go deep inside me. "It's been a long time since I last killed one of Crimson Orchid's flesh and blood. This is going to be quite tasty."

I raised my head and saw him glaring down at me as his serpent tongue licking around his incisors. "Please…spare a life…"

He narrowed his eyes.

"KELA!"

I gasped faintly. "Spyro…" I couldn't lift my head. I had no energy left in my neck. The nerves had been punctured. "Spyro…is it you?"

Cerulean Blaze roared viciously at this. He stared at the vague form of Spyro with his eyes turned into green empty orbs of fiery blaze. Cerulean blue fire began to build around his opened mouth as he got ready to sneak attack Spyro with the hottest flames there were.

"Cerulean…I beg of you!" I pleaded with the last bit of voice I had.

He glared back down at me, eyes blinded with blankness.

...

The rain...

The world...

Black...

I'm dying...

He's letting me die, and I'm gagging and gawking for my last breath.

"Just because I'm nice." He mumbled, the pity there, the care there. "…I'll buy you time until sunrise. That'll be your last chance. Two strikes and you're out."

I heard him part with the winds.

Everything else, was too hard to hear...

I'm dying...aren't I?

**END OF P.O.V. **

"Kela!" Spyro skidded to a halt in the mud and hung his head over Kela's death threatening wound.

"Hi…weirdo…" she smiled weakly, the blood rusting her fangs.

"Wh-Who did this? Was it that black dragon…?"

"It doesn't matter anymore…" she blinked away the blinding rain and pain. "…Why did you come here…? I told you not to follow me…"

Spyro nuzzled her cheek lightly with his snout, hoping it would soothe her. "Because I care about you..." He withdrew. "....and if we don't get you back to my place you're going to lose more blood than you can afford to!"

Kela smiled with her eyes half shut, the light ready to die out. "…You're too tender for your own good, Spyro…" she exhaled deeply in quivering anguish. "No one would ever do something like this for me…"

Spyro smiled sadly as the rain rolled down his nose and dripped off the tip. "Well you can always count on me, can't you…? Kela…? Kela! Kela, stay with me!"

One more smile, one more struck of happiness, one more feeling of grieve and remorse pasted her through right before she closed her eyes and let her soul die out…

_Next chapter will be up soon, promise this time! _


	4. You wanted an Update? You Got It

**_Please Read the Following_**

I have been receiving **negative threats **from reviewers through **PM messages** and so forth.

I'd like these people to know that these threats won't help me update. Do you want a willingly written chapter with good ideas and details, or a plain, miserable one because you_ demanded _me to?

However, I am sincerely sorry about the promise I made for this fanfiction, but I'm often one to break them. You see, things change over time, but it was never an expected change.

I no longer have interest or passion for this category of Spyro the Dragon, which includes continue to write this fanfiction. The problem with me is that I must stay "drunk" on writing one thing, or else immediately I will lose interest and skip on to another which is exactly what happened. At this point, my original ideas are already too vague to unearth. Not only that, but life has been difficult over here on my end, and the computer isn't my life.

Also, for the reviewer who told me they'd tell everyone to stop reading my stories and tell the owner unless I write another chapter, well, no offense, but I do not believe the owner is going to care.

It is still very _flattering _that you're all so in love with this fanfiction, to point of pushing threats - no, that is not sarcastic. Please, there are much better stories out there.

_**Sayonara,**_

_**Zenobya **_


End file.
